Next Generation Of Slightly Crazy Heroes
by rlb190
Summary: A new group of Young Justice members are passed the ropes to be the new generation of heroes. With teammate drama, cryptic codes, over-used sayings, training missions, dumb jokes, the threat of being put on ice, and a stalker, the new team has it in for them! Forget about surviving missions, how will they survive each other? (Completed)
1. Heroes-In-Training

_Hey there! Story starts as off now! I'm sorry to those who OC's I couldn't take! I'm tweaking somethings with your Oc's so if you have any problems, let me know and I can fix it. To a few of you, THEY HAVE TO HAVE A MENTOR. Okay, let's just start now._

_**Star City**_

_**Main Bridge**_

_**July 8**__**th**__** 10: 15 am**_

"Hiya." Grinned a young girl.

From the perch on bridge top, Green Arrow nearly fell down to the waters below.

"Gah! Don't do that Blade!" he protested to her.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I AM working!" he said with a huff. She shrugged, enjoying the moment.

"I can't go today! I'M TOO HAPPY!" she did a little dance on the bridge, nearing the edge.

"You could fall, stop that!"

"So could you." She retorted.

"At least I can swim."

She eyed him with a glare. "Shut up."

Green Arrow laughed, and she smiled as well, her mood to happy to be ruined by a comment.

"I just can't wait!" she started to jump up and down with glee, her brown/blonde hair bouncing with each jump she took, forever getting into her eyes.

"It will happen soon enough, relax."

_**Gotham City**_

_**July 8**__**th**_

_**12: 30 p.m.**_

André O'Reilly sat on a bench outside. The weather was warm, and the sun shining brightly on the students._ I can't stand being here! _He thought to himself as he unwrapped his lunch from the plastic rapper.

He sighed.

Of course, Black Lighting MADE him go to school today, but he felt so antsy!

So much for a good mentor.

Today was the day! He was going to become a real hero, not just a side kick anymore! He just couldn't stand anything today.

The uniform, the heat, he couldn't even keep his mind on his best friend as she slid next to him on the seat. "Dude, what's on your mind?" she inquired, putting her lunch on her lap. "Hey Bex." He said, noting her arrival. "Nothing much."

Bex rolled her eyes. "No way, dude! Get real. Something is going on in your head. C'mon, talk to your best friend."

Of course, Bex was pretty excited as well.

She couldn't wait for the day to go on! Black Orchid was ready to force her to attend school in the morning, but was met with cheerful comments and a skate board on the foot. (It was an accident)

Neither of the pair knew the other was a hero-in-training, even though they had been best friends since André had moved to Gotham in the third grade.

"Okay, I'm excited from something to happen today."

Bex wiggled in her sit. "Ooh, the MMA fighting champion match? I know! I'll be watching it tonight too!" she said, lying through her teeth. After all, she couldn't say what she was really going to do, right?

_**Rockport**_

_**July 8**__**th**_

_**3:56 pm**_

The moment school ended, Amelia Snjór practically ran to her house.

"Hi mom." She said quickly, dropping her bag. Her mother, Irena Snjór, was chopping up peppers. "Hi Amelia. Big day today, huh?" she asked her daughter.

She was in the hero-knowledge, and supported her daughter in her crime fighting skills to the best she could handle. Amelia quickly shifted into her hero costume, before responding to her mother.

"You bet! I gotta go now, bye!"

Her mother stopped her in her tracks.

"Nuh-uh! Do you have homework young lady?"

"No mom."

Her mother eyed her shifting daughter, then smiled. "It can wait, go have fun. Don't fight with the others kids!"

She was already out the door, but waved. "No promises!"

_Rlb190: Well That's it!_

_Blade: I was awesome, wasn't i?_

_Rlb190: What are you doing here?_

_Blade: what are you doing here?_

_Rlb190: Get out._

_So, yeah! Tell me what you think in the reviews? AND TO SAY THIS IN THE START, if you don't review in the next five chapters, I'm killing off your OC. Just to be clear on that. Okay! I'm done!_

_Peace and Mist,_

_Rlb190_


	2. Meet in' Greet

_New chapter time! Hope you enjoy! _

**New York City**

**July 8****th**

**4:30 p.m**

"C'mon…. C'mon…." Emily Sakai muttered to herself, staring at the door.

Her mentor, Faith, was called for a meeting, and had forced her to stay behind, and Emily was going to lose it.

She stared at the door, as though her eyes could bring her mentor to the door. Emily waited and waited, until finally Faith opened the door, and was attacked by Emily who tackled her, then got a death grip on her arm, dragging her down the hall of the motel, yelling, "You're here, LET'S GO!"

**Star City**

**July 8****th**

**5:00 p.m **

Taylor Vera sat on the back of a motor cycle. It was black, and stylish, none the less being owned by Black Canary. Speaking of whom, she was driving the speeding thing on the highway.

"You excited?" asked B.C, trying to get her to speak a little.

"Of course I am. But I'm also, nervous! Very nervous." She replied, shaking a little with fear with in with anxiety.

B.C laughed, and sped up a bit. They were just leaving the city limits, and would arrive at N.M.J in about half an hour, a time Taylor was counting on to get her nerves straight.

**Gotham**

**July 8****th**

**5:10 pm**

"Ready?" asked Batman to Jordyn Moroni. She nodded quickly.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Your mask?"

"Duh."

"Your uniform?"

"Yes."

"Your brace?"

"….."

"Go get it."

She ran to her room and took the black back brace she normally wore with her uniform, and shoved it on.

"There. Can we go now?" she asked him, tapping her foot, waiting.

"Let's go now."

**New Mount Justice**

** July 8****th**

** 7: 00 p.m**

"Oh. My. God."

Keri Weiss marveled at everything. The newly rebuilt mountain, the trees around it, the floor, other random things…

She was the first of the new team to arrive, and the youngest, according to Green Arrow. She had ran around he place, poking her head in every nook and room, exploring the halls, the medical bay, the basketball courts, and everything else.

"This place, is AMAZING!" she yelled finally, falling onto the comfy couch in the living room, which was huge.

Green Arrow laughed. It was just like his hyper active protégé to be poking her head in random places. She was so different then serious Artemis and Speedy. Even though Keri relied on blades, she was still paired with Green Arrow, their skill being on the same path.

The door slid open and a lean African-Mexican American teen walked in. He looked around in awe, just as Keri bounced up to him.

"Hiya!"

He looked a little startled. "Uh, hi."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Bolter."

"Cool Beans. What do you? How old are you? Who is your mentor?"

"Blade, it's not an interview." Said Green Arrow, who smiled warmly at Bolter.

"Sorry, she's a little hyper-active."

He laughed, and smiled. "I can tell. Black Lighting isn't here. He got called again."

Green Arrow nodded knowingly, but Keri interrupted. "I hate when the old fart does that to meet!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

Green Arrow slapped a hand to his eyes, just as the door slid open again. A girl with curly blonde hair that reached her shoulders, held back with a black head band walked in. With each walk she seemed graceful, though she held herself low.

"Hiya!" said Keri noticing her entrance.

"Hi!" responded the girl, equally happy.

"Who are you?" started off Keri

"Who are you?"

"I ask you first."

"I asked you second."

Keri eyed her. "I like this girl."

The two, Bolter and Black Rose both gave each other a glance, just as more people trickled in, a girl with a black domino mask, a girl in a hood (Like, just a hood) A girl who looked like a female Nightwing, a girl with a dark purple uniform, and an older guy, who introduced himself as Colt.

He was the oldest, and took most of Keri/Blade's questions with humor and seemed amused in the fact that she was bouncing off the walls.

It was a ratio of 2:6, female winning. In a brief moment, Bolter and Colt gave each other a brofist and bonded instantly in the hoard of girls.

As many females as there was, Black Canary promised the boys that another male was joining the team, only he was undercover in Tibet, and wouldn't be back until the winter.

By the time everyone had been introduced to one another it was nearly 10:00, so the heroes ordered the heroes-in-training to bed, causing Keri to run down the hall, throwing her hands in the air and claiming a room for herself.

Amelia had already discussed with her family, who were letting her stay at the N.M.J for a few weeks, now that school was ending. (Privet school works in weird ways)

The rest of them settled into their rooms, ready for a new day tomorrow.

Speaking of rooms, they were freaking awesome.

Keri's room was a bright green, with a HUGE closet, around the size of three rooms combined, for which she didn't say the use for. Her bed was a comfy bunk-bed, prefect for someone her size to climb.

Emily's room was nice. It was a dark purple, with a nice double bed with plush pillows. It also was a case holder for Alastor, who was pretty happy about that.

Amelia's room was blue and purple, with a double bed and a desk, which she smiled about.

Andre's room was pretty great too, with a hanging bed, it's walls painted blue and yellow, and several pads of drawing paper and pencils, which made him so happy, the air smelt like electricity.

Colt (a.k.a Cameron) was pretty happy with his room, modern and clean, with a small bed the size of a military cot, which made him happy to see.

Jordyn's room was painted a light blue, with a circle bed and had a balance beam, which she got on right away.

Taylor's room was simple, a bed and desk, with its walls painted a royal blue, she liked it simple that way.

Bex's room (a.k.a Black Rose) was painted pink, with black detailing on the wall, and a double bed, a desk, and three bookcases, stocked with papers and books.

Keri has explored and discovered the rooms before, and had gotten the room with a window, that showed the city, so she could look out. She settled onto the bed, smiling to herself. This was going to be awesome.

********************************/

**N.M.J **

** July 9****th**

The next day, the first to rise was Cameron, the oldest. Having a military background meant he normally got up at dawn, then quickly followed by Andre, who yawned sleepily and started on breakfast, a fixed bowl of cereal.

An hour later, a thumping from Jordyn's room said she was up and using the beam, probably stressing her back out. A little while later, a rumpled Taylor stalked on of her room, and moved towards the gym, ready for a work out.

At ten, Emily pulled herself out of bed, and stretched widely, and headed off towards the gym.

Around noon, Amelia rose and made a sandwich, and as she was eating her tuna, Keri slid down the spiral staircase and smiled widely at everyone, before running off towards the rope corse, fully dressed and awake.

"Does she even sleep?" grumbled Cameron.

Finally, at 1: 30, Bex came out of her room, dark circles under her eyes.

"You look terrible." Stated Keri, who had come in for a drink.

"I know. I was up late last night."

"Why?"

"Cause there's too many books and not enough time."

Keri grinned at that, and Black Canary walked in at that exact moment.

"Gather the team. We have training to do."

_Alright, so that's the end! I hope you liked! Tell me if you want to change anything, and review maybe?_

_Rlb190: Thanks for reading_

_Bex: what are you doing?_

_Rlb190: saying good-bye_

_Bex: At 3 am?_

_Rlb190: Duh._

_Keri: She's nocturnal._

_Rlb190: KERI GET OUT OF MY ROOM!_


	3. Powers and Snow

**N.M.J**

**July 9****th**

**2:00**

Black Canary gathered the team into the gym and onto a large blue mat, with several targets lined up.

"I want you all to learn each other skills, No hiding anything." She crossed her arms and glared at Keri, who shifted a little.

"So, who's going first?"

The group all stare at one another, avoiding eye contact with B.C, until Colt sighs and steps up.

He takes a cross bow and fires an exploding arrow at the target, hitting with extremely well aim, causing the building to shake a bit as it explodes on impact.

"Good. Can you explain to use what you do?"

"hand-to-hand combat, weapon skills, and I'm hyperkinetic, which means my mind's imaging systems and muscle control are perfectly in tune with the motor skills center of my brain."

Keri frowns. "Which means?"

"I have good aim."

"Oh. Cool Beans."

Black Rose awkwardly stands in front of the target, before waving her hand, causing it to fly into the wall. She also hovers above the ground for a minute, and then lands back down, before morphing her face. Her hair becomes longer and brown, her eyes turn green, and her face become round. She quickly changes back and Bolter speaks.

"So, what was that?"

"I can fly. I can move random shit. I can change my appearance. Your turn!" she pushes him up to the front, and he glances at her before swiping his hand, causing pure light to hit the target, frying it.

"So, yea."

He quickly steps down, and pushed Emliy up, who did the same thing Black Rose did, causing the target to hit the wall.

Starlight threw a disk, landing it squarely in the center, the moved away awkwardly, and pushed Nightingale up, who threw a bat-a-rang at the target, landing close to the center.

Amelia turned herself into water, and next thing you know, the target was chucked across the room, and she was standing next to Keri, whom she shoved up to the front.

Keri shifted again.

"Um. I should explain. I do this thing called "requiping". It's like, um. I'll just show you."

She muttered something under her breath, and the room was brightened a fraction as a golden glow surrounded her. When it was gone, she was wearing a different outfit. Armor it seemed like. It was a purple robe-like thing with a glaive. She "requiped" again, and this time she was wearing a white cut-off with red cloth pants, with two long swords. "With each outfit, my power changes. Like my ice empress outfit."

She requiped into an ice-blue dress with blue leggind, her hair was braided down her back. She whipped her dagger at the target, and it frosted the target, and cracked it within a second apon impact.

"I don't control the outfits I get. It's like I have a magic closet, and it gives me knew outfits. I keep the useless ones in my closet."

She shifted again and requiped back to jeans and a green shirt.

Little did they know of the danger that was to become them, in the deadly form of flying food.

**Tibet**

At that exact moment, a young teen in dark tight black pants, a grey long sleeve Kevlar, and black bandit mask was standing in the frozen snow

It sucked.

Why even he agreed to do such a job, he didn't know.

It was terribly dangerous, and he would be killed if he was caught, or worse, put _on ice._

He shuddered at the possible thought of it. Put on ice. It sounded bad. Like, really bad. No way on earth he'd be on ice. He'd rather die first. Though, right now it felt like he was on ice.

The Lex Corp. building just HAD to be in the middle of Tibet. Of course it did.

The snow wasn't helping is OCD, being piled up in un-even bunches, or strike that, CDO. The letter were in order, the way they should be.

To make matters worse, his head was hurting because of his binary code thoughts. He was hidden slightly, keeping a sharp eye on the loading dock,. He noticed a rather large box like thing, a pod almost.

He smiled to himself.

Go Time.


	4. Common Cold Codes

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated, I'm getting over the flu! I still feel bad, and I have nothing to do all day, so this is longer than normal! Enjoy! **

**Happy Harbor Bank**

**July 9****th**

**2: 15 pm**

The new team were called in just as they finished with Black Canary. Someone was robbing a bank, and as soon as they got there, they could see it wasn't a normal stick-up. There were three huge guys, in all black, and one male, that looked really sick. Like he was wearing a yellow and green thing, and a jetpack that looked like a green propane tank. He also was holding a weird type of gun.

"No one is a match for Common Cold! Bwa-ha-ha-ha!"

Blade didn't move. "Um, aren't you from a T.V show?" she asked him, and he sneered.

"Shut up! Ah-choo!" he sneezed and Blade winced. "Ugh, cover your mouth!"

He frowned and aimed at her with his cannon, which she jumped out of the way.

Black Rose frowned at him. "I'm pretty sure she's right."

He growled something, setting the three men towards them, and Nightingale moved first, coming up from behind and using a man's shoulders to swing herself in front of him, sending him flying back into a wall. At that time, Starlight was busy with hand-to-hand combat with the other, when Bolter was flung at her, sending them both flying into a wall.

Salna (Amelia) turned herself into water, but one of the men noticed her, and scooped her up into a jar, and sealed the lid.

"Crap!" she yelled, her voice sounding bubbly.

Colt was moving fast, and quickly took down the man holding Amelia. He cracked the jar on the ground, and Amelia tumbled out, and morphed back into a human, and she coughed.

"Ow! Never let that happen, AGAIN!" she protested to him, and Colt shrugged.

"Sorry." He said briefly.

Bolter fried another man, making the air smell like bacon, before getting pushed back by Starlight slamming the both of them into the wall, again. "REVENGE!" she yelled as they flew into the hard-packed wall.

Blade was focused on Common Cold, as was Black Rose.

"B.R! Think you saw the show right? How did they defeat him?" she called to her.

Black Rose bounced back and forth on her heels thinking. "Um, he IS the cold right? How do you cure the cold?"

"CHICKEN SOUP!" yelled Blade, causing everyone to stop fighting and moving to look at her.

"Um. That's what I always eat when I have a cold." She muttered, before requiping into a brown dress. And sneakers.

"You have a chicken soup dress?" asked Black Rose.

"I don't control what outfits I have!" stuttered Blade, blushing. She took out a cannon similar to Common Colds.

"No! I won't go back!" he yelled, and blasted her with his weapon, sending her into a pile of rubble.

"Um, Ew!" she said, and tossed the cannon to Black Rose, who shot it at the Common Cold, who yelled and shrunk down to nothing, before disappearing in a static wave.

"That was weird." Said Bolter.

"HE WAS FROM A TV SHOW, OF COURSE IT WAS WEIRD!" yelled Blade from her pile in the rubble. Colt noticed her, and helped her up.

"Thanks." She muttered, than sneezed. It was probably the cutest sneeze ever. It was like; "A-chu!" like a Pokémon.

"Awwww." Went everyone, even the bad guys.

"Shut up!" she yelled, and stalked out of the bank.

**N.M.J**

**July 9****th**

**3:00 pm**

In a matter of minutes, Keri had come down with the cold, and the team had stopped their first bad guy as a team.

The team sat in the living room on the couch, all but Keri, who was in her room.

"That was interesting." Said Taylor, breaking the ice.

"He was from a TV show." Said Bex, still not believing it. Her mask was still on, even though everyone was dressed normally.

"I know. But, how?" asked Andre. His mask was on as well. He wasn't keen on showing his face to everyone.

"It could be The Light." offered Jordyn.

"Or someone else." Countered Cameron.

The air was silent, because everyone was thinking.

"Maybe it could be some tech-freak. There's a lot of evil people on TV. He could be trying to commit crimes. Or something more…" though Bex.

At that moment, Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out a paper.

"I found this in my pocket after we left the bank. I haven't opened it yet."

Bex took the paper and opened it, showing a bunch of words and numbers like this,

1F141E13 2E171415 231E13301813, 19181314 4.

"It's a code." Said Amelia, studying the list.

"A very hard one." Said Bex, eyeing the paper.

"I can crack it, but not for a while. There can be over 1,000 different words. This will take a while."

Cameron crossed his arms and nodded. "Good. Go ahead and crack it. We can handle the bad guys in the meantime." The air grew quiet, and the team drifted off into the mountain. Bex went to her room to try and crack the code, Emily went to the rec room to play some video games, Amelia went to the indoor pool. Jordyn went to her room to play on her balance beam, Andre went off to god-knows-where, Taylor went to the rec room as well, and Cameron went to go visit Keri.

"Hey." He said entering her room.

"What?" she said grumpily, then coughed.

"Emily found a code in her pocket. Bex is cracking it." He said, sitting down on her bed.

"Good." She said. "At least you did something while I was hacking my lungs off."

He chuckled. "You could break a rib."

"I'll break yours first." She said, though she was smiling.

He stared out her window for a moment. "Are you sure what we're doing is right?" he asked her. Her face got sober, a rare thing for her.

"Yes. We've discussed this, Cameron." He winced. "I know. But it could go wrong."

She looked at him. "It won't. It hasn't yet."

He sighed. "Alright, all right." He got and smiled at her. "You sure do make a point, Keri."

Keri crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I know."

He walked out of her room, and joined the others.

_This just has to work. It has to. For Keri. For Me. For everyone._

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNN. Cliff Hanger! Don't you love me? Tell me what you think! Common Cold is from the cartoon, "Code Name Kids Next Door" If you have any other TV Villain ideas, tell me in the reviews! **


	5. Black Cat Alice

**So, Another long chapter, thanks to XxBatgirl-RobinxX for Nightstalker, he is a key charater, as well as Yuri, enjoy!**

**Somewhere in Tibet**

** July 10****th**

This was not good. Not good at all. He was being chased by thousands of armed guards. Of COUSRE! He just HAD to go look at the pod, but was spotted, and now he was running for his life.

Needless to say, this was not going as planned.

He didn't really want to fight anyone, but it seemed like it was unavoidable at this time, and of course, being the place they were, there were thousands of deadly armed gurads shouting , "住手小偷！侵入者！抓住他！不要让他离开！他的英雄！拦住他！我们不能让他离开，他看到我们!"

He roughly translated it to be, "Stop thief! Intruder! Catch him! Do not let him leave! He's a hero! Stop him! We can not allow him to leave, he saw us!"

He sighed to himself as he ran. He needed to work on his language skills! He took a sharp right, then another right, until he was faced at a dead end.

Crap.

"我们拥有他，领导者!" said one.

He tried to speak to them.

"这是错误的。我来旅游!" he tried to reason. They just looked confused. They started to mutter as someone made their way to the front.

"领导者!"

"她在这里吗？"

"她是如此的残酷!"

He couldn't understand them, they were talking so fast.

Finally a figure broke through the army, it was an older girl, maybe in her teens, but he couldn't pick which age. She LOOKED 17, but her eyes seemed younger than that, behind the cold look. She looked like she was in charge, without a doubt. Her clothes, he noticed, looked a lot like Silica's from Sword Art Online. He wondered to himself if she was cosplaying. He hair was coal black, and tied a little back, like two strands in the front braided and tied back, like a princess's, down to her waist. Her eyes were a coco brown color. She regarded him coldly.

"你是谁，入侵者吗？你在这里做什么? She demanded.

He was surround, outnumbered, and alone, but the dumbest thing had to come from his mouth.

"你Cosplayer？" he asked her. Her eye narrowed, and she didn't find it funny, as many of her men did.

"闭嘴！没有人会谈，或者你死了！"The men quickly stopped laughing and winced at her threat.

"谁是你的英雄？怎么敢做出这样的评论我吗？你知不知道我能做些什么给你？你知不知道，它是对我不好的一面是什么不好的事情吗？你是一个耻辱！告诉我你是谁，我会杀了你，知道我的人就在前面！"

She said to him, pushing him against the wall.

He kinda looked at her funny, and shrugged.

"我不会说中文好" he told her and she switched to English.

"Who are you, hero? How dare you make such a remark to me?!" she demanded in a slightly tinted English.

He said nothing, and she studied him.

"以他私人电池。我想没有摄像头的集成，它不会有好下场。任何人都和他谈话，但我。现在。"

He roughly translated it to be, "Take to a private cell, no one talks to him but me, it won't end well."

This wasn't good. They dragged him to a dusty cell and locked the door. No to mention they took his Bo Staff. He couldn't get out, because of that damn power/canceling collar around his neck. As far as he could tell, he was trapped.

The door opened and the girl walked in, shut the door behind her, and locked it tightly. It was him and her in the room.

"You and I are going to have a little chat." She said and sat down on the steel chair on the other side of the steel table.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

"Nightstalker." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"You real name."

He told her. And she pulled out a small bad, with the justice league symbol on it, typed something in and read, and shut it, satisfied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm 尤里·巴. Or Yuri Ba. You can call me Black Cat."

" But you're wearing red."

"Exactly."

She leaned back and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?" she questioned him.

"I could say the same to you."

"I'm undercover. Deeply. You're just spying."

"How deep?"

"I'm legally dead."

"Oh."

"No big. I got to change my name, plastic surgery, pigments in my eyes to change the color. My name to you is Yuri. My name to the world is Yuri. Alice Carol is dead."

He swallowed uneasily.

"I'm 14, by the way." She said causally.

"How did you?"

"Old habits die hard." She said simply, then picked up a notebook she carried in and threw it at the wall causing a loud sound.

"They think I'm torturing you." She said, waving her hand. "Anywho, what are you doing here? Who sent you?"

"I'm here to spy. They think it has something to do with a new threat. A villain."

"Not the light?" she asked him.

"No. We both know Luther has paired up with the bad guys before. It's a new villain. He's getting evil guys from TV shows to come to life and attack the city, but he means business. He's nearly killed my mentor. She's in the hospital right now."

She made a noise, like, "huh." under breath.

"Do me a favor and yell." She asked him. She stood up and kicked the wall, and with timing, he gave a small yelp. It sounded real, like it was a yelp of pain.

She sat back down and smiled. "Thanks. So, you're from Young Justice huh? You said mentor. Why'd they send a trainee instead of someone older?"

"You're 14."

She smiled at that. "Touché"

"You need to get out of here. You have found no information. You never saw me. The only one who knows I'm here is the single person I feed information to. When I hand you off to someone to take you to a holding cell, overpower them with this." She gave him a sharp dagger.

"And get the hell out of here. There's a rigged hallway in the east wing, so head west, then make your way out of the roof." She said, and reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. It looked like a cat's eye.

"Press the eye if you need me. I'll be there in a moment's notice, ready to kill." She said playfully.

"Of course, I can't get back your weapons, and act like you've been hit a bunch of times. Give your mask." She said, and he handed it over, trusting her. She picked a knife out of her belt and slit a part of it, and gave it back. She also used the knife to stab the wires in the collar. "You can use powers, but it won't come off." She said, then leaned in.

"Good luck, Nightstalker." She said, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before standing up and gracefully moving out of the room, and as soon as she left, a guard came in and started to walk him to the prison cell.

Within minutes he is out the door and into the cold snow.

"Good Luck, Alice." He whispered, before disappearing into the night.

**Alright! So this chapter was basically about them, it plays well into the plot. I might not be able to update soon, cause I'm still getting over the flu, so forgive me! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	6. Ember

**New chapter! I'm feeling better! **

**N.M.J**

** July 14****th**

**1:30 a.m.**

"And they were never heard from again. Of course, to this very day, her ghost still haunts the recording studio, waiting for her chance, to strike again…" he lingered, as though it was over. "BOO!" he finished.

The team was up late as it stormed out, when Hot-Shot -André thought I'd be a good idea to tell scary stories. They had all formed a circle in the living room, and flicked off the light. Keri and Emily had dragged out sleeping bags and flashlights, and they started an hour long story about recording studio ghosts.

"AHHHHH!" screamed everyone, (Cameron kinda flinched)

He started to crack up. "You guys… YOUR FACES WERE PRICLESS!" he laughed. The team groaned.

"Don't do that, skull brain!" protested Bex, throwing her sleeping bag at André, who was still laughing.

Keri fell backwards onto her rolled out one. "I think you forever burned into my eyelids a picture of Ember the recording studio ghost."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Whatever! It's just a dumb story." Amelia leaned over and grinned. "Like you weren't scared!" she scoffed. "Was not!" she protested.

"Boo!" yelled Amelia, and Emily jumped. "Ha!" She said and Emily blushed. "You surprised me!" she protested.

Taylor grinned. "You totally were."

"Jordyn was scared, right?" said Emily. Jordyn looked offended. "You should see the shit I've seen at the Bat Cave."

Cameron groaned. "Do not put any images in my mind!" he protested.

There was an awkward moment of silence, and then they all burst out into gales of laughter, then it quieted down when they heard the female voice-over, "Black Canary, 009."

They all turned towards the entrance, and none other than Black Canary entered.

"C'mon, get – oh you guys are up." She said, surprised.  
"Yeah, what's up?" said Cameron.

"We have a promblem."

**Black Gold Records**

** July 14****th**

**1:45 a.m.**

"Why did we agree to do this?" groaned Blade as they walked down the halls of the recording studio.

"Because of the sightings of someone coming down here every night, Keri. It could just be a plain robber." Said Colt, consoling her.

"I think we should split up." Offered Bolter.

"No! That's what they do in horror movies before the killer picks them off!" protested Blade.

"I think it's a good idea." Said Black Rose, smiling at Bolter.

"Okay, so it's Blade and Colt, Black Rose and Bolter, Yami and Salna, Nightingale and me." Said Starlight.

"Good for me." Said Yami, elbowing Salna.

Blade groaned but allowed Colt to drag her off down a hallway, and the teams split up, letting the dark ness surround them.

Black Rose and Bolter were walking when they heard a pretty voice singing,

"_You will remember, you will remember my name…"_

As pretty as it was, it seemed like it was full of hate

"Did you hear that!?" asked Black Rose, fear in her voice.

"Yeah."

"_Oh Ember, my favorite name…"_

"Wait a minute, Ember? Like from Danny Phantom?" asked Bolter.

"_You've heard of me?" _asked the voice.

"Uh, yeah." Said Black Rose.

"_Then DIE!"_

They took off into a sprint to avoid the ghost from the TV show.

Yami and Salna weren't having much luck either. The dark recording studio cast errie shadows on the walls. They walked in the quiet with flashlights, inspecting small things like door hinges to show signs of forced entry.

"It doesn't look like anyone forced themselves in here." Said Yami, her voice doubting.

At that moment, there was a large crash and lots of shouting, and Yami and Salna ran to over where the sound was. It was Bolter and Black Rose, backed up into a wall by a ghost!

Bolter noticed them. "A little help here?" he pleaded.

At that moment, Yami ran and jumped on top of the ghost, now growling and fighting under her grip.

"Get off of me!" she growled,trying and failing to get Yami off of her back. But Yami's grip was like a vice, and she refused to let go. Yami leaned backwards, so both she and ghost fell backwards with momentum onto the floor. On landing, the two scrabbled on the floor, in a full-on brawl.

"Okay, how did they beat her in the show?" asked Salna.

"Don't know!" panicked Black Rose. "I haven't seen it in a long time!"

"Um… Um… Danny had Tucker sing! The chanting crowd stopped, and she lost her power!" said Bolter.

"But no one is chanting!" said Salna.

"Don't doubt me dipstick!" growled Ember.

"Oh you DIDN'T! GET HER YAMI!" yelled Salna.

"I COULD USE SOME HELP, NIMROD!" she yelled back.

Bolter took the time to shoot a bolt of lighting at Ember, who was flung back into and lay there, still.

"That works too." Said Yami.

"So do we just leave her there or?" asked Salna, confused. Black Rose pulled some rope out of her pocket and tied up Ember. "That should work." She pressed the radio in her ear.

"Hey guys, we took care of the problem. Let's go."

"_Aw, I didn't get to help." _Pouted Nightingale

"Blade? Colt?" she asked into the radio.

"_On our way up front." _Said Colt.

The heroes made route to leave, assured that all was taken care of, the only villain in the recording studio subdued.

But little did they know, someone was watching their every move, waiting from the moment to strike.

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN**

**Don't you just love cliffs? **

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please?**


	7. Keri's Kick of Awesomeness

**New chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Review will you? It's a longer one than normal, because I'm finally up to speed with my writing! I'm always in such a hurry to get a update out when I'm inspired, so it's not as long as I'd hope. Enjoy this one! **

**N.M.J**

**July 14th **

**7:00 a.m**

"Oh my god I want to go to bed!" groaned Keri. Her head was down on the dining room table, and Cameron was severing breakfast, the damn early riser…

"Deal with it Keri." said Cameron. The team had gotten 3 hours sleep before Mr. Morning got everyone up.

Amelia looked just like Keri, but she didn't have her head down. "I agree with Keri." she said sleepily.

Cameron took the time to whip a plate in front of Amelia. Steaming eggs, bacon, and waffles with strawberries.

"How could you not like bacon?" asked André. He had noticed that Keri's plate just held waffles.

"I'm a vegetarian." She said, before stuffing her mouth with waffle.

"Who would have known?' inquired Bex, smiling simply and sipping tea that Cameron had thoughtfully provided for her.

Keri looked at her like, _seriously? _"Mph, muh" (translation: Me, Duh.)

"Whatever. It shouldn't matter." Said Taylor, waving her fork to make a point.

"True. I don't judge." Said Jordyn, crossing her arms and leaning back. Cameron took a seat with his own food.

"Um, I want to know something." Said Emily, confused.

"The last team, they had Red T to supervise right? Who is watching us?" she asked.

"Me. I'm 19. A legal adult." Said Cameron, and Keri muttered something about not acting like it.

"And speaking of which." Said Taylor. "Who's our leader? We have to have one right?" she asked the group.

"I dunno. Cameron?" suggested Keri.

"No, he's babysitting us." Said Jordyn.

"How about you?" asked Bex, pointing to André.

"Huh? No not me, what about you?" he said, pointing to her.

"Wha? No, no." she said.

"What about Keri?" asked Amelia.

"Keri's too young." said Cameron firmly, protecting her.

"Emily?" suggested Keri mildly.

"Amelia?" countered Emily, pointing to Amelia.

"Um, Taylor?"

"No."

"Okay then…" she said looking away.

"Jordyn." Said Cameron, and back and forth talking stopped.

"Me?" she asked them. Taylor rolled her eyes. "No, the other Jordyn."

"How about it Jordyn?" asked Keri.

"I dunno. Let's just let Cameron be in charge for now until I can handle myself." She said, and the matter was closed.

"Cool, so now that we got that covered, I'm going back to bed." Said Keri, but was stopped by Cameron.

"Oh no you're not Keri. Bex has almost cracked the code." He said.

Everyone's eyes turned to Bex, who pulled a notebook from her side bag.

"All I got was, "Star City." There's more, so I'm guessing it's somewhere in Star City." She said.

"Each letter has a different code to crack, one letter it's 13 so it's the 13th letter in the alphabet, another one is 14, so it's the 14 letter divided by pi and added to slope of a chart with a y-axis of negative 14."

Silence.

"It's hard."

"Ooooooohhhhhh."

"As I was saying, we need to go undercover in Star City. It might be a trap, but if we can find the place before they're aware-."

"We can avoid that trap." Said André. "Good idea Bex."

"Then we should all get into civilian clothes, but keep our heroes underneath just in case, with the exception of Keri." said Cameron. Keri had already requipped into a red and yellow, "Keep Calm and Feel The Aster" tee and jeans. Her brown/blonde hair was down and held back with a headband, and black wire glasses.

"Done." She said, grinning. The rest of the team left leaving her, Cameron who was cleaning the dishes, and Emily.

"Do you EVER change normally?" she asked Keri.

"Such a hassle. Only when I need too. My closet at our apartment has a bunch of outfits I have no use for."

"Our?"

"My friend and I live in split apartment with my family. I guess I use Our a lot." Keri waved off her tiny mistake and Emily ,walked away. Keri sighed when she left and stared at her empty plate.

"Nice save." commented Cameron, taking the plate.

"Shut it mister." She said and walked away, leaving Cameron alone.

**Zeta Tube, Star City**

**July 14****th**

**9:00 am**

"Pairings! Let's have Keri and Bex, Jordyn and Amelia, Emily and André, I'll go with Taylor." Said Cameron once they had all Zeta'd to Star City.

"I'm cool with that." Said Keri. Bex changed her hair from curly blonde to straight brown, and her eyes from grey to bright green. She was dressed in a white button down shirt and black skinny jeans with sandals.

'Me too. Keri and I will check out the harbor." Offered Bex.

"Good, Jordyn and Amelia will look around the bridge." Said Cameron.

"Emily and André can cover downtown, J and A will be uptown. Taylor and I will be mid, and look all over. Remember, this is covert, so don't make it look like you're looking for something." Reminded Cameron.

The group broke into pairs and they all left one another, until each person was paired with another, walking down a street in a strange city to most of them, but not all.

It was very awkward between Jordyn and Amelia. Amelia's mind was focused on looking around, so Jordyn took the time to think about her dream last night, it was a repeat of the day she broke her spine,

_I was doing a blind change on the bars, a move so simple I shouldn't have messed it up; I did mess up, however, and the next thing i knew, I was on the floor The moment I fell I knew it was bad because I had never felt such a pain coursing through my entire body and I couldn't feel my legs. _

_I saw Dick's figure run towards me at a speed I didn't even know was even possible and I could hear him calling my name . Yet the arching pain was so severe it sounded like someone was trying to talk to me while I was underwater._

_As I faded in and out he and he lifted me ever so gently onto a stretcher to head to the ambulance to take me to the hospital. He climbed into the back of the ambulance with me, and I saw him dialing Bruce's number but I couldn't understand what he was saying to him. _

_After he called Bruce, he called Alfred and Tim as well. He was trying to stay calm for me but I could tell he was extremely worried. As we neared the hospital he began comforting me as best he could until the doctors took me away and wouldn't let him go with me. _

_The last thing I remember is the brightness of the lamp shining over the operating table as I blacked out into darkness._

_When I woke up for the first time, my head was reeling and my vision foggy. I could barely make out someone standing near me before I blacked out again._

_The second time I woke, it felt like such a burden to open my eyes, so I kept them closed. I could feel an IV in my arm, and am oxygen tube around my face, resting near my nose, flowing air into me. My lower body felt stiff, and I couldn't move my legs, I just felt so weak and sleepy… I could make out an angry voice, and some protests from another person, and I realized that it was Dick and Bruce, arguing, over me. I wanted to say something, but when I opened my mouth to speak, I only coughed really hard, causing the fight to stop._

"_Bruce?" I asked, my voice croaking. I felt an arm holding my hand._

"_Yeah, it's me Jordyn." He said, and felt my mind go away again and I was swallowed in darkness for a third time._

_When I finally woke up, Dick was the only one there. He explained to me what had happened, and I'd need to go through rehab. They didn't know if I'd be able to walk again._

_After weeks of painful rehab, I was back home, but the gym equipment that I had so often loved to used scared me. The thought of being next to it freaked me out, so going on it? NO WAY!_

Jordyn ran through the dream again and again. Why did her mind torture her like this? She hated to relive that scary few months. It came back to haunt her, even though it was 6 months ago. She's supposed to be strong like Batman, but why did she feel so weak?

"Jordyn, is that Bex and Keri?" whispered Amelia, poking her friend.

Jordyn squinted, and she saw two figures, running around.

"I don't-."

A huge explosion shook the city, and people started to panick.

"Yep. It's them alright."

At 100 yards away, Bex and Keri, Or Black Rose and Blade, were locked into battle with a man in a black body suit with orange on it. The man was fighting both without breaking a sweat. Black Rose kept pushing him back a few inches with her power, but he didn't budge much.

Blade was fighting him in her own way. She seemed not to keen on going into hand-to-hand combat, or getting close to him at all She requipped into her archer outfit, and began firing arrow after arrow, and pulled a huge bombing arrow out to hit him, but missed, due to the fact that she couldn't SEE him because he went into camouflage mode.

"Ugh!" she protested. She requipped and was one, in camo mode as well. Bex looked around for him, until she felt arms wrapping around her neck.

"Crap!" she yelled. She was stuck, the man being a clapper.

A clapper is someone who injects themselves with explosive fluid, and with a force as strong has a hard clap, he could blow them both up, which put hitting him with a frying pan out of the plan

He had warned them before they fought, and they weren't taking any chances.

The man and Black Rose struggled, and Blade yelled from somewhere,

"MOVE B!"

Black Rose wiggled out of his grip, and on top of a nearby two-story building, Keri flung herself down from, her leg out Jackie-Chan style, It seemed like slow motion.

"KICK OF AWESOMENESS!" she yelled, and hit him in the head at full speed, nearly 50 mph. Black Rose heard a crack, but she wasn't sure if it was the man's skull or her friend's foot.

She rolled after she hit him, and stood up and limped badly on her right foot.

"That was SO not his face." She said weakly and fell down, unable to stand. Her foot was in ruins, bloody ruins, like claws had run through it a few times.

"Ow…" she said from the ground.

Starlight ran up to Black Rose with Colt, both ready to fight.

"It's a robot!" said Cameron, pointing to the dent in his face that should have killed a normal man.

"I'm an android actually." He said.

He ran behind them at FLASH speed, and hit both Starlight and Black Rose in pressure points, causing them both to fall down.

He then moved towards Colt, who shot an arrow with his crossbow at the android, who fell to the ground, broken.

"You okay guys?" he asked Black Rose and Starlight, who both got up slowly.

"Um, OW YOU BASTARD!" yelled Starlight, waving her fist at the broken android. Black Rose cleared her throat and rubbed her head.

"I agree." She said. Colt helped them both up, and moved to help Blade, who had requipped back into her normal state, something she did when she was weak.

"Keri! Get ahold of yourself!" hissed Colt, and Keri weakly requipped into her brown/blonde hair self.

"I'm okay." She muttered, dazed.

"No, you're not." said Colt, helping her up. He quickly put her on his back, giving her a piggy back ride, her foot useless.

"Let's go find the others, and get Keri some stiches for her foot." Said Colt.

After they had located the others, (with several, "WHERE WERE YOU FIVE MINUTES AGO?s) the group changed out of their heroes and made their way to N.M.J

**N.M.J**

**July 10****th**

**10:00 a.m.**

Cameron and Emily tried to stop the bleeding in Keri's foot, to no avail, so they took her to a local hospital, where she got 41 stitches and a boot for her foot, which was fractured. Emily went outside the hospital to call the others because the service was terrible in there, and Cameron stayed with Keri to get checked out.

Emily sighed and leaned on the wall, after calling. She slipped her phone back into her hoodie pocket, and gazed out into the parking lot. It had been a long day, and she was ready to sleep forever. First that Recording Studio, now this. It seemed to be connected somehow. She held that thought for a moment, and pulled a small pad of paper out of her hoodie pocket and a pencil nub.

_What were the same things about the shows? Kids Next Door aired on Cartoon Network, But Danny Phantom was aired on Nick._

_Wait._

_K.N.D was made in 2002_

_Danny Phantom was made in 2004_

_There's a year missing! And Common Cold was first aired in episode 3, as was Ember!_ **(A/N I don't know if that's true or not, bear with me here.) **

_So, what showed aired in 2003? Um…_

_On Cartoon Network probably, back and forth with the shows… Think Em.._

_TEEN TITANS! TEEN TITANS WAS AIRED IN 2003! It was based off of real life, of Boy Wonder and the Titans._

_Who was the villain in it? Think…, League of-_

_Wait._

"Oh my god." Said Emily, deadpan.

"I know who's doing it!" she said, in disbelief.

"Its-." She was cut off by hands wrapping around her, and a cloth went around her mouth and nose. She fought with all her might, kicking and moving, but she breathed in the sickly sweet smell and her world swirled around her and she went limp.

"You should not have said that, Emily. Now I have to do something about it. I cannot let you go about, messing with plans."

She faded into black, her future unclear, to both her and her attacker.

**Super Long chapter! What will happen to Emily? And who is villain or group of villains *wink* who are causing chaos? What do you think of Jordyn's story about her spine accident? Again, please review soon or I kill of your character. Thanks to ASacfan101 for writing part of it! (thanks AS!)**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	8. Villain is Discovered

**!DISCLAMER: I don't own any Oc's !**

**Happy Harbor Hospital**

**July 15****th**

**12:01 a.m.**

"Emily? Emily can you hear me?"

Emily fluttered open her eyes and winced in the light. "Cameron?" she asked him.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. What happened?"

She blinked once. Then twice. A third time.

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I don't know. I just remember calling the others, than I pulled out a pad of paper-."

"This one?" he asked and gave her the small pad of paper.

"I think. I was writing something. Something important, then I…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

"It's okay. Maybe you just need time to sleep. We have been up for 24 hours. He looked over at a sleeping figure in a chair.

"Keri has the right idea. I'm ready for bed."

Emily looked over at Keri. She seemed like a little kid when she was sleeping, her face was innocent and cute. She noticed the clunky black boot on her foot.

"Can she walk?" she asked Cameron.

"Yeah. But she won't be on patrol for a while." He said instead of saying "being a hero" just in case someone was listening.

"What a lost!" she said.

Cameron gave a small smile. "You bet! They said you'll have to spend the rest of night. You've under for nearly 9 hours. I'll stay with you, but I need to take Keri back home."

Emily nodded and watched as Cameron lifted up Keri and carried her out on him back, leaving Emily alone.

_What did I do?_

_Think Em! . ?_

Emily sighed. It's be a long night if this went on. She decided to wait for Cameron, so she flicked on the TV and a show on Cartoon Network came on. She wondered for a moment if Keri has watched TV in here, before her ears listened to the theme song.

"_**When there's trouble, you know who to call...**_

_**From their tower, they can see it all!**_

_**When there's evil on the attack **_

_**You can rest knowing they got your back **_

_**'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol**_

**TEEN TITANS GO!**

_Whoa what! Teen Titans?_

The theme song blared in the room and Emily remebered what she was doing.

_The villain who is doing this! The villain from Teen Titans!_

_SLADE!_

**N.M.J**

**July 15****th**

**12: 30 a.m.**

"H'llo?" Amelia asked weakly into her phone, dazed.

"AMELIA I FIGURED IT OUT!" screamed Emily into the phone, causing Amelia to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Ow! What did you figure out, Emily?" she sighed.

"It's him! The one who is causing the TV villains! It's Slade!"

"From Teen Titans?" she asked.

"Yeah! I mean, no! It was BASED ON REAL LIFE OF Dick Grayson! IT'S THE REAL SLADE!"

Amelia sat up, she had her attention now.

" ."

Way! It was some guy in a Slade suit that knocked me out!"

"It wasn't him?"  
"No! Slade would never do dirty work! But how…" she trailed off.  
"How?" asked Amelia.

"How did he know my name? He didn't say "Yami", Amelia, he said Emily."

Amelia bit her finger nail, thinking about it. "You know, it could be what happened to Terra."

"Who?"  
"Slade took over her, you know, the blonde , she was a spy. A mole." She said, explaining to Emily.

"You're saying there's a mole on the team? Who?"

"Do you think I know hotshot? We should tell Cameron."

**Bex's Apartment, Star City**

**July 15****th**

**1:03 a.m.**

Bex worked on the code. She traced each letter out with her finger, counting each word as numbers ran through her head. It was hard, even though she was the one who made the code for the bad guys to follow.

She remembered for a moment the time she had made the code a few months ago.

It was just a hobby when she made it, and she forgot to write a second key to keep, so she had to solve it all over again. The door key rattled and it opened. From her desk she looked over at the door, and Cameron walked in, holding Keri.

"Hey Cameron." She said turning her head back to the papers.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked her.

"No." said Bex, frowning and pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Cameron chuckled a little and put Keri into the shared room. Keri and Bex slept in the same room, it being a small apartment. When he made sure she was asleep, he walked out and shut the door.

"She's not going to be happy in the morning." He said, leaning down on the desk next to Bex.

"Um, no. Be lucky you're not in the same room." They both laughed a little. Making jokes at Keri's expense seemed to relieve the tension.

"Cameron, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked him, bringing up _the plan_

"I asked Keri the same thing." He said, sighing.

"I don't know. It seems like we need too. I mean, we don't have a choice, but is it right? I don't think so. In some ways, yes it is. But keeping it from the others…" he trailed off.

"Cameron, you should go back to Emily. I can hold down the fort. And, thanks for letting me stay."

Cameron shrugged. "No problem Bex." He said and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Bex smiled a little. He made it seem like such a small thing, but to her, it was the nicest thing anyone could have ever done to her. Letting her stay after she lost her entire family to that horrible…

_Don't think about it Bex._

_Don't let it consume you. You have work to do._

**N.M.J**

**July 15****th**

**10:00 a.m.**

"We have found our villain." said Cameron, starting the meeting.

"Like, duh. Everyone knows who it is." Keri said, looking at Cameron.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure." Keri rolled her eyes, but he went on.

"From the show Teen Titans, the villain is Slade."

"The real Slade, of TV Slade?" asked Jordyn.

"It seems like it. The TV Slade is dead."

"OR a robot." Said Keri.

"Girl's got a point." André said, grinning and nudging Bex, who looked up from her papers.

'Hm?" she asked, but no one responded. The entire table had gotten into an argument about Slade.

"Robot!" said Keri

Android." Corrected Taylor.

"It's the REAL Slade!" retorted Amelia

It went on for 15 minutes, until finally, Cameron yelled,

"SHUT UP!"

Instantly, the group shut up, and Cameron went on,

"We can all agree this is a bad guy, right? And we need to stop him. But we have a mole."

Everyone shifted in their seats. They all knew what happened when the team a had a mold the first time.

"Is anyone here a clone?" blurted out Amelia.

"No!" cried everyone in protective response.

"So, let's just all be careful, there might not even be a mole. I have been wrong before." said Cameron, causing the group of heroes to stare at him. He JUST ADMITTED TO BEING WRONG.

A leader wasn't supposed to be wrong. Ever.

"We'll focus on that later." Said Bex looking up from her papers, a pencil tucked behind her ear, her reading glasses low on her nose so she could see everyone.

"I cracked the code."

**Another Cliff! Tell me what you think about the new villain? What about the relationship between Bex and André? (lol no just kidding. Or am?)**

**Yeah I am.**

_Rlb190: So that's the first half of the story!_

_Keri: I think they know that._

_André: No they don't!_

_Keri: Now they do._

_Rlb190: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!_


	9. Pick Your Fate

**This is a shortie! Enjoy! **

**N.M.J**

**July 15**

**10:01 a.m.**

"YOU CRACKED IT?!"

"Yeah. It took a long time. It's a harder version of something I've done before, but I figured it out!"

SHE GLANCED AT Cameron, who nodded. She picked up a crumpled sheet of paper full of eraser marks, smoothed it out, and began to read,

"Star City Harbor, Port 4."

"That's it?" asked Taylor. Bex nodded.

"Yep. Each letter had a different code, but it turned out it ran in intervals of two. Not too much longer did I take when I figured THAT out."

"So, big question is, do we go?" asked Cameron.

"I vote yes." Said André, grinning at Bex.

"She's smart enough to figure it out, so I'm going."

Bex blushed.

"Me too." Said Jordyn. " We have no other leads."

"But-," said Emily. "Are we even allowed to go? Isn't Batman supposed to give mssions? And where the hell is Black Canary?"

Cameron sighed. "Black Canary and the other league members have been called in to a threat on another planet. Batman gave me orders to do what I think is right."

"And do you?" asked Amelia.

He hesitated for a moment, then said, "Yes."

"Okay then, if leaders going I am too." Said Keri.

"Not with that foot!" said Bex, and Keri rolled her eyes.

"No big. I'll just use my boot to whack people in the face." She waved it off.

"Not a bad idea, Keri." said Amelia, grinning.

"Why thank you, Amelia."  
Cameron put a hand up to his face. "Okay, never mind on that."

"I think we should go." said Taylor.

"That way, we can kick butt and be in out."

"But what are we going to expect?" asked Emily.

"I don't know." admitted Bex.

"But, it's still a good idea. Maybe there's a base or something."

Cameron looked at everyone carefully and looked Bex straight in the eye.

"Okay. Suit up. We're getting this plan into action."

**Unknown Location**

**November 15th**

**Unknown Time**

_I wish we didn't go to the harbor. I wish we didn't do anything. I wish I could go back, and tell them not to go into the harbor._

_The plan was supposed to go off without a hitch. The fighting, she gets captured and it's a double agent mission._

_We were wrong._

_It went bad so fast. How could such a thought out plan go so sour? _

_I still can't process what went wrong. It was him and her, but then she was stabbed in the back, and we freaked out, and left her to die. I still feel bad, even though she told us to leave, but leaving her in the hands of HIM. _

_I don't know if she's even alive._

_Their faces still haunt my mind, but gone are the smiles and laughter. They tease me, and taunt me, and hurt me, every night. But I can't tell night from day. I haven't seen the sun in such I long time. I just want to go home. _

_But I can't._

_No matter what pain I've been through these four months, this is my breaking point. I've kept my head these past months, but I can't stand it anymore. _

_All I had was hope._

_A hope that someone would find me and help me out, but that ray of hope has just burned out today. I've just lost it._

_Happy Birthday 14__th__ Birthday Me._

**Can you guess who it is? DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNN**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. It All Goes Wrong

**One looong chapter! Enjoy! **

**Star City Harbor, Port 4**

**July 15th**

**12:04 a.m.**

The group of heroes quietly crept into the port 4 holding unit, of the P4HU.

"Pee-4-hugh" Blade had giggled before they went in.

Now they were in, ready to fight. It was deadly dark, and dusty. It didn't seem like it was being used at all.

Wrong.

As quiet as they moved, Slade saw them and flicked on a spotlight, filling the rows and rows of catwalks with light. He had come prepared, with several androids at the ready, but no one moved at all, because they were staring at him.

He looked like a metal avenging angel. His mask was half black, half orange, and EXTREMELY creepy.

"Hello Heroes." He said, drawing his voice out a little, giving everyone chills.

"I suspected you were going to be here. After all, my double agent gave me a heads up just before you left." If he hadn't have a mask on, he would have been grinning coldly.

"Good-bye." He said, and snapped his fingers, causing the andorids to come to life.

After that, it seemed like a blur, the fighting was going so fast. Starlight was locked onto hand-to-hand combat, and tripped the android. As the android fell, she stomped on its head, causing it to bust.

Meanwhile, Blade had jumped onto the back of an android, and leaned back (using the same trick Yami had used on Ember)But instead of leaning far enough to make them both fall, she pulled out a battery pack in it's head, causing it to shut down.

Bolter and Black Rose were back-to-back, fighting as a team. Black Rose was badass, but she seemed to be holding back, just as Bolter was holding back as well. Suddenly, Bolter spotted and android with a bomb, and quickly pushed the android down, causing him to drop the bomb. It exploded in Black Rose's face, shearing her mask off into ashes. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands over her eyes.

"Ow!" she cried wiping soot from her eyes. She lifted her head and blinked for a minute before standing back up again. She turned to Bolter.

"What did you do that for?" she asked him, a bit mad. Bolter stopped moving.

"Bex?" he asked her, shocked.

"Yeah?" she said.

Bolter slid of his mask quickly.

"André?!" she asked him, flabbergastered.

"You're a hero?" they both asked each other at the same time. At that moment, another bomb went off, sending Blade and Cameron flying behind some crate, and pushing Bex and André to the right.

Slade hadn't moved the entire fight. It took a downhill, and within minutes the entire team was on their knees, kneeling, and held back by androids with steel grips.

Blade felt her hands being pulled behind her back, and requipped a knife. André looked over at her, and she slipped it to him.

"You ARE indeed trouble. I have the right mind to kill you all. But first, the deal I made." He snapped his fingers and the androids on the right let go of one of the team members, who rubbed their writs and stood up. They walked over to Slade and turned to face the Team.

"I'm sorry guys. But being a hero isn't my style." said Bex.

Bex.

BEX WAS THE MOLE!

"Bex, how could you!?" demanded André, trying to move towards her, but was held tightly by the androids.

"André, I know this must hurt. But being a villain is much better than being a hero. People respect me more. And the payoff is higher. Heroes are dismissed and taken for granted. Villains are feared and last forever." She said softly

It made André mad. He could feel his blood racing in his ears.

"You BETRAYED us Bex! You HURT us! You hurt me."

Bex looked sadly at him, as though they were the only two in the world.

"Then don't be a hero anymore. Come with us."

"WHOA,WHOA,WHOA! WHAT!?" yelled Blade.

"Shut up!" Bex yelled, and gave her a mental face slap.

André couldn't think anymore, his anger overtook him, and the blade he held carefully reacted with the electric charge of his gaze, and Bex was hit with the blade.

She fell on her knees, still, the knife sticking out from her right side.

She made a mental link with all of them.

"_GO GET OUT NOW! I'LL UNLOCK THE ANDROIDS!"_

She did so, and Starlight pushed up a barrier between them and the androids, giving them all time to make an exit. The ran all the way to the Zeta tube, and all quickly went back. As soon as they got there, Keri collapsed on her knees, and held her hands up to her face.

She started to cry.

"André, what have done?" she said, crying.

"I…I don't know." He said in shock.

"CAN SOME EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" demanded Taylor

Cameron, who had a nasty cut on his cheek, lifted Keri up gently and led her to the couch, where the others sat down as well.

Cameron told them the story,

They (Bex, Keri, and Cameron) were a team before they became members of the team. They had fought off many TV villains, and thought Slade was behind it all, so they came up with a plan. Bex would become a double agent for them, giving Slade false information.

When they joined the team, it seemed that it would work, but they had sworn not to tell anyone else about the plan. It worked for the most part. Bex had made the connections with Slade, but she reported that he had asked her to get them to the harbor, where by all three chose to go and take the bait. Bex would betray them and leave when the Justice League showed up when Keri (who was the mastermind behind the plan) pressed the emergency call button on her belt.

Bex would give giving them information until they faked her death and she joined the team under the name of "Rachel Weiss" and be Keri's cousin, and provide the tech for the team. It WAS supposed to work until Bex was stabbed, causing her to end up clear a way to escape.

"So...I… ruined everything." André said, looking very upset.

"I wouldn't say that." said Cameron, putting and arm on Keri.

"We all knew the risks of the plan. We were going to tell you after Bex was gone. The League too."

They all down in silence, wrapping their minds around the whole thing.

"But HOW did you, Keri, and Bex form a team, Cameron?" asked Jordyn.

"Bex's parents and her little brother were killed in a fire. She was alive because she had spent the night at a friend's house. She was adopted by Black Orchid and ran into us on a job with the League."

Amelia had been quiet the whole time, and stared in shock, straight ahead.

"This whole time…" she said, than put her elbows on her knees and her hands on her face.

"I know." said André, staring blank.

"I'm going to my room." Said Taylor, quickly getting up and walking away. The rest of the team sat and silence for a moment then Cameron said,

"I think we should all go to bed, we can figure this out in the morning."

Keri nodded in agreement, as did Emily.

"Good idea." Said Jordyn getting up.

Keri got up as well. "I'm going home." She said.

"You sure?" asked Cameron. "Wouldn't it be better to stay here?"

"No."

And she walked away.

Cameron sighed deeply. "Go on to bed André." He said.

André got up and walk like a robot, dazed and stiff, to his room.

Emily got up and pulled Amelia with her as well. Their rooms were next to each other, and no doubt Emily would help Amelia get into bed. Jordyn was the only one left in the room.

"You go to bed too, okay Cameron?" she told him and her nodded. She walked away, leaving him.

He couldn't bear the thought of being in the apartment with Keri, so he trudged to his room, thinking about nothing. He fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping tomorrow would be better.

**N.M.J**

**July 16****th**

**6:00 a.m.**

Cameron slowly got up. It wasn't normal for him to bed so slow in the morning, but after the events of last night, he thought he deserved the extra time.

He changed into jeans a and a t-shirt and went to the kitchen to grab something before he worked out. As he grabbed an apple from the fridge, a thought occurred to him.

"Where's Keri?" he asked out loud.

It was weird for her not to at least call him when she got home, but he thought that she didn't really want to listen to his nagging.

He checked his phone. No calls from Keri. No texts as well.

It made him uneasy.

**Bex, Keri, and Cameron's Apartment**

**July 16****th**

**6:15 a.m.**

Cameron opened the door and shut it behind him, putting the keys back in his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Keri?" he asked again.

Nothing.

"Keri, this isn't funny!" he said, a little angry now. Why did she have to do this to him?

"Keri?" he asked once more. He moved towards Keri and Bex's shared bedroom, and opened the door.

The window was shut and locked as normal. Keri's bed was neatly made as was Bex's.

Keri's bed was made?! If she had slept in it last night, it wouldn't have been made, because Bex had made Keri's bed July 15th! And no way Bex had come back just to make Keri's bed, so that means,

Keri was on her way here last night.

But she never made it home.

She never made it home.

This means war.

**The Watch Tower**

**July 16****th**

**7:00 a.m.**

"That concludes our meeting for today." finished Black Canary. The ENTIRE league just finished a meeting discussing the TV villains. Wonder Women talked quietly with Batman, discussing god-knows-what. Nightwing sighed. Sometimes he wished he could have just stayed on the Team, but you can't be held back forever.

At that moment, the female voice-over for the Zeta tubes went off.

"Override Code: 30167 Access:GRANTED"

At once, the League turned towards the Zeta enterance, expecting a bad guy to come in, but instead it was a VERY pissed and distressed team.

"How did you-?" asked Nightwing

"I hacked in, what do you think?" interrupted Colt.

"Why are you here? You can't be up here without permission from-

SCREW PERMISSION!" shouted Salna.

Green Arrow noticed the lack of sass from the team.

"Where's Keri?" he corrected.

"THAT'S why we're here!" said Starlight, angry.

"What's wrong with Keri?" asked Green Arrow, more alert than ever, and on edge.

"Keri's gone." Said Colt.

This sent the League into chaos.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Batman, over the noise, causing it to subside.

"As in, she left last night, never went home and didn't come back." Said Yami.

"What happened?" asked Nightwing.

"We don't know!" said Nightingale. "We just got into this this about the TV villains-."

"You took the TV Villain case?!" asked Batman.

"You weren't here to stop us." said Nightingale.

"We took the case, then this whole crap out an code, and the put on ice thingie and, and, shit happened and Keri broke her foot doing a kick of awesomeness, and we found the villain HQ but it turned out to be a trap because Bex was a double agent but Bolter stabbed her and we left but it turned out that Bex, Keri, and Cameron came up with a plan to get Bex inside to spy on Slade, but it went wrong when Bolter stabbed Bex, and we were all just like, DONE so we all went to bed, but Keri said that she was going to her apartment but she never got there so we think something happened!" Nightingale told the huge thing in one sentence, and really fast, so she took a deep breath.

"And that's what we mean by gone."

The Watch Tower was dead quiet from her explanation.

"Wait, did you say Slade?" asked Nightwing to Nightingale.

"Yes."

Nightwing got a LITTLE mad.

Okay, a lot mad.

"SLADE?! YOU GUYS KNEW IT WAS SLADE AND YOU DIDN'T CALL US!? THIS WHOLE PLAN ABOUT BEING A DOUBLE AGENT WITH SLADE? DO YOU KNOW HOW CRUEL HE IS!? He yelled at them.

"Again, you weren't here! It's not like we weren't gonna tell you, part of the plan was for Keri to press a call button and get the League to show so Slade would leave with Bex."

Nightwing groaned and slapped a hand to his face. "No! No! This is very bad!"

"WE KNOW!" shouted the team.

"THAT'S WHY WE CAME HERE!"

Batman looked over at Nightwing then at the team.

"What's her route home?" he asked Colt.

"Huh? She goes on Eastwood and walks down the block and around the alley to 5th street."

Batman moved past the swarm of League Members and towards he super computer and started to type.

"What are you doing?" asked Yami.

"I'm hacking the cameras."

Colt looked at the screen. "The code's 3y747j"

Everyone turned to him. "What? It's not like I haven't done it before."

They turned their attention to the screen again, when the lights flickered.

The heroes looked around at the lights, then the flickering stopped, and the screen went blank, then, on screen, an image flickered for a moment, then a video call opened up.

It was Slade.

"Slade!" said Nightwing, more frustrated than the rest of the League.

"Hello, Nightwing. Hello Justice League. Team." He greeted them all.

"_Tsk, Tsk,_ **hacking** into the cameras to find out what happened? Such an old trick, too easy to figure out, if I do say so myself."

He paused, and Colt with Nightwing growled profanities at him.

"Now, now. Settle down. Oh, it seems you're missing a member of your team, two actually." He teased them.

"Are you looking for her?" he asked them, mocked concern in his voice. He had bent down, and lifted a someone's face up.

It was Keri.

She looked really beat up, with a split lip. She was breathing heavy, as though she had just run a marathon.

"Oh, poor thing." He said, examining her.

"She was so hard to catch, but wasn't she overwhelmed when we picked up her when she was going home? And she was so hard to break too. But, we manged."

Three people in the room were pissed. Extremely pissed, with white hot anger. Nightwing, at the sight of Slade, Colt, for what Slade had done, and Green Arrow, at himself. It was the "stay-away-from- Green Arrow-club." He had let another apprentice, someone he cared about, slip away. First it was Speedy, then Artemis, and now Keri. He just felt so, useless.

Slade had dropped Keri and when back up. Nightwing noticed he had a crowbar, that was dripping with blood.

He felt a surge of panic. Batman had told him about Jason Todd and Joker, he hopped it won't end up like that.

"Of course, she WAS avoiding me for years. She didn't tell anyone her other ability, not even _her own brother._

"Brother?" asked Salna and Black Canary at the same time.

Colt felt anger and shock. How did he even know that he and Keri were siblings? Keri was SO careful with it, keeping her hair brown/blonde and eyes green took a lot of focus. She only showed her real self when she was not awake, or when she ran out of energy.

He looked down at Keri, who was behind Slade.

She was out of energy. Her old brown/blonde hair had turned black, just like his, and her eyes, as he saw, were back to blue.

"Brother. You didn't know? Why didn't you tell them, Colt?" he asked, and all eyes turned to him.

"_You're_ her brother?" asked Bolter.

Colt glanced at the screen. _Ah, what the hell._ He thought.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." He said.

"Oh boy! This has gotten a lot more fun, now hasn't it? Besides the point, she hasn't told anyone that've been hunting her for nearly three years! I can't even think about what else she hasn't told you."

Green Arrow had it. "You bastard! Give her back!" he yelled at the screen. "Oh, Green Arrow. I don't think so. I think I'll say good-bye for now." the screen clicked off and the lights went back on full speed.

Greew Arrow shot an arrow at the screen, causing it to crack. "Damn him…" he muttered. Nightwing puched the wall, making it crack, but Colt stood there.

"No matter what happens, we'll get her back. We'll get them both back."

**This is a long one! What'd you think?**


	11. Into Star's Mind

**The Watch Tower**

**July 16****th**

**3:00 p.m.**

"I can't believe they just left us here!" groaned Nightingale for the 56th time. (But who's counting?)

Starlight shrugged. "I can't believe they left us here with no adult."

It was true. In the heat of the moment, the League headed out to find Keri, leaving the four girls in charge of a 100 million dollar space station. (Smart, huh?)

"Whatever, I'm just bored." complained Salna. Yami nodded in agreement with Amelia.

"Oh,hey!" said Nightingale, sitting up. "Can't you set up a link with Keri?" she asked to Yami.

"No. They have to be in range." Said Yami, sighing.

Nightingale slumped down. "Oh." She said, disappointed.

"So, now what?" asked Salna in the quiet room.

They were standing next to the meeting table, when all of the sudden, Starlight winced and grabed her head.

"Ow!" she said.

"Star?" asked Yami.

Stralight didn't awnser, she just fell on her knees and held her head by the sides.

"He's-." she tried to say, but Yami got it.

"He's sneaking into her brain!" Yami said. "This far away!" she added. Starlight appeared to be in a lot of pain, and Yami quickly sat down in front of her, crossed her legs and focused, then stopped moving, as did Starlight, who had also crossed her legs, but she was still holding her head.

"So, this looks kinda dull, but I'm guessing it's epic inside their minds." Said Salna, sitting down as well.

Nightingale sighed and sat down on the other side, across from Salna.

Suddenly, after what seemed like hours, Yami was thrown back, like someone had punched her. She fell back into her back, and rubbed her head. "Ow god damn it!" she yelled.

"What happened?!" asked Nightingale and Salna at the same time.

"He's in there alright, we fought, then he punched me out!" she said.

"I could totally see that happening." Said Salna.

"What was he doing with Star?" asked Nightingale.

"I dunno. I'm going to take you guys in next time, so that you guys fight him, I get Star out. Got it?"

"Sure, I JUST LOVE GOING INTO PEOPLE'S MINDS!" shouted Nightingale. Yami glared at her then set up the link, and they were all thrown into Star's mind.

**GAAAAH! THIS ONE IS SO SHORT! BUT I JUST HAVE TO UPDATE SOON OR I'M GONNA BE REALLY MAD! I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! D:**


	12. Killer Thoughts

**Unknown**

Bex couldn't live with herself. She just felt SO bad. Her right side had been stitched up and bandaged soon after. Her entire right side felt numb, but she didn't feel bad about that. She felt sick to her stomach, it tightened once she had left with Slade, and didn't relax until she was put under for her stab wound.

She couldn't wrap her mind around the whole thing. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact everything had gone so wrong. She was scared. For Keri, for the rest of the team, for Bolter.

She had trusted him, she had-

Loved him.

But when he stabbed her, she felt his pain, and she hated it. She could SEE it on his face. He didn't trust her anymore, his face looked at her like she was a wild animal. She just couldn't do it anymore. She just wanted it to end.

She looked over at the knife on her table. All she needed to do was just pick it up, and finish the job that he started.

She moved over to the table and gripped the side, turning the wicked steel towards her chest, right over her heart.

A thought occurred to her, Romeo and Juliet. She recalled Juliet's suicide, and her last words,-

"Oh Happy Dagger, this is thy sheath!"

Afterwards, the two families merged together, forgiving each other, and bonding over their loved ones death.

That thought stopped her in her tracks.

She just couldn't kill herself. Keri was depending on her. She would figure out a way to save her.

_If I go, I won't be able to do that._

_This is the last time, after this, I won't forgive myself .Then I'll do it. For now, I'll stay. For her sake._

**Bit of a filler while I get info from a creator!**


	13. Breaking Shit

**Starlight's Mind**

"Whoa." gasped Nightingale.

Whoa indeed. Her mind was dark, but creepy, it was like they were floating in space, but, not really.

"How do we find Star?" asked Salna.

"We follow her memories, until we reach present day." She said, her voice sounding as though it was underwater. She motioned with her hand and a wooden door appeared. She opened it and they went inside the first memory.

It was a little Taylor, a newborn. She was held by an older girl, who looked like she was related to Taylor. Her parents were fighting, and the older girl noticed them, and went along, pushing a boy with her and Taylor into the closet. The boy put his hands over his ears, and the older girl rocked Taylor, trying not to get her to cry. The voices were screaming now, followed by insults, footsteps and a door slamming.

"No way." Muttered Salna.

"Can they see us?" asked Nightingale. "No. we can't touch them too." She led them to the next door, and another memory.

This time, it was Taylor again, but about 3. She was swinging on the swings at the park, while the girl they had seen before pushed her on the swing. The boy was on the slide. It seemed like a bright day at the park.

"This is a nice one." Muttered Nightingale.

They went to the next door, this time it was a birthday party, and the boy was blowing out candles on a blue cake. Taylor and the older girl cheered, along with an older woman, who was probably their mom. The older girl laughed and smushed cake into the boy's face, causing them all to laugh and giggle. Taylor looked really…. Happy.

"I wonder what happened." said Nightingale as they went to the next memory.

This time it wasn't cheerful. The older girl wasn't there anymore. Taylor and the boy were holding hands with their mother. Their mother had posted up fliers all over the place, reading,

"MISSING. DAWN VERA LAST SEEN ON THE 14TH OF JULY, REWARD"

Taylor was crying, and the boy too, he though he seemed a little too old for holding his mother's hand.

The next memory, it was raining. Taylor was in a black dress, and so was her mother. It was a funeral. Her mother spoke,-

"And she was never found, and thought to be dead-." She choked up, and started to cry. There was a casket with flowers on top, and a picture of the smiling girl. Taylor looked down at her shoes, her eyes in pain.

"Oh no…" said Nightingale, holding a hand up to her mouth.

"I saw this already. Her sister was kidnapped. They haven't found her yet." Said Yami. They went on, and it changed.

The boy was older now, more tough looking, and angry, more beaten down. He had a black eye and a split lip. He held a bag, and appeared to be running away. Taylor, who was now 10(ish) threw herself at him, crying and begging him not to go. He leaned down and touched her face, and smiled, then turned around, walking out the door leaving her alone.

They moved on and saw plenty of things, Taylor first getting into being a hero, meeting her mentor, learning how to drive, until they reached Taylor. She was sitting on a bench, it was the park that Dawn had pushed the swing with Taylor and the boy! Her eyes were blank, no pupils. She looked really sad. She just kept staring at the swings.

"Taylor!" Nightingale yelled.

"I don't think so." Said a voice. It was Slade. Salna turned around. Emily was gone. Was she here, or at another memory?

She hoped for the first one.

"What are you doing to her?! Why?!" demanded Salna.

"In-for-mation."

"But-,"

"Keri's for me to use. If she's broken, I can't use her."

"You sound like you're three." Waved Nightingale.

Slade took the moment of causal talk to attack, sending a flying kick at Salna, who turned to water.

"Oh NO you didn't!" she yelled at him. Nightingale threw a birdarang at him, but it moved out of the way. Salna got back up and jumped on top of him. He grabbed her off of him and flipped her over his shoulder, flinging her at Nightingale, who went down with Salna.

Nightingale threw a smoke bomb at him, causing a thick mist to form. Nightingale could hear Taylor muttering,

"Not here. She's not here. She's gone. He's gone. Gone. Gone. Gone." Over and over.

"Taylor! Please!" called Nightingale. It was a bad idea, because Slade found her, and twisted her arm painfully behind her back.

Nightingale winced in pain, and a sound escaped her throat, the show her pain.

"I can snap you like a toothpick." He told her, twisting more painfully, causing Nightingale to cry out.

"Night!" yelled Salna.

'Go! GET OUT ALIVE!" she screamed into the mist. It was quiet again, and Nightingale felt her knees go weak. Pain this intense reminded her of braking her back.

"You… Bastard…" she muttered. He twisted it more, causing a _cracking_ sound.

"Gah!" breathed Nightingale.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he asked her. He twisted it more, causing more small _cracking_ sounds.

She swung her leg at him, which he moved out from easy. He whipped around, and held Nightingale, a knife to her neck.

"I'm not playing, girl." He said, pressing the knife into her neck, causing bead of blood to trickle down her neck.

"Neither am I." she laughed weakly, and he noticed the explosion pad on his legs. She dove and it blew up.

'Ah!" he growled he picked up the knife and threw it, like a tomahawk was her, Nightingale moved to avoid it, but it nicked her cheek and her eye.

"Crap!" she yelled and held her right hand to the cut, trying to steam the bleeding.

The fog faded, and she noticed that Taylor was gone, as was Salna.

_They got out. Good. _she thought.

Then, he was tackled. It was an amazing, flying tackle that would have had football fans on their feet and cheering.

It was Taylor.

"Nobody messes with my friends! Or my mind you jerk!" she yelled, punching him. He threw her off of him, and she flew into a tree. She had the wind knocked out of her.

She gasped, trying to fill her air with lugs. Slade was suddenly pushed backwards on the ground.

Yami appeared, holding her hands out.

"You like? I call it gravity shifting!" she said. Slade threw a bomb at her, and she yelled as she moved to avoid the fire, breaking the shifting she had on him. Salna turned her hand into, ice?

"Did I forget that part?" she grinned at them. Her hand had turned to an axe, which she slammed into him, cracking the mask. Slade pushed her down, and she swung her leg up, which was shaped like a sword. He brought his hand down and hit the ice, causing it to crack, then shatter.

Salna yelped and fell down, holding her steaming leg. It turned back to normal, but it was extremely cut up, and appeared to be brusied, very bad.

Taylor brought her arms around him, and chocked him. He threw her off.

"Oh dear. Look at the time, I should get going now. Be warned, I'm coming back." He said, and in a moment he was gone.

Nightingale collapsed on the ground, breathing heavy.

"Ow. ." she muttered, lifting her right hand up, trying to steam the blood coming from her neck, her cheek and eye.

Taylor coughed heavily. She had a black eye, just like her brother, and a cut across her forehead.

Salna gave a sucking sound through her teeth. 'Note to self: don't let bad guys FUCKING BRAKE MY ICE!" she cursed loudly. Yami had some burn marks on her arms, but she was otherwise fine.

"Okay, let's get out of here. No offense Taylor, but I hate your brain." Taylor laughed.

"It's all good." She said.

"Oh guys?" she asked them.

"If you ever tell anyone about my past, I'd have to kill you." Then she smiled at them.

"Nothing like bonding over killing." muttered Salna.

Yami sat down, crossed legged and broke the link, sending them all spiraling back to the real world.

**The Watch Tower**

**July 16****th**

**5:00 p.m.**

The four girls gasped and opened their eyes. They were all on backs, still in middle of the floor.

"Ow." muttered Starlight, blinking a few times.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" yelled Nightiwng. "We come in to find you here, just lying there, and all of the sudden a cut just draws itself on my little sister and you guys aren't waking up!"

"It was-." Nightingale stopped, holding her right hand up to her neck.

"What happened?" asked Batman. Black Canary bent over and started to help Nightingale so they could explain.

"Slade. He went into Star's mind, so we went in to stop him from messing her up. Nightingale and Slade fought each other, and Star cracked Slade's mask." Said Salna.

"AND HE FUCKING BROKE MY LEG!" she added, motioning to her limp, bloody leg.

Yami sighed. "He burned me, gave Taylor a black and that cut, broke Nightingale's arm-,"

"More like cracked it." mutterd Salna.

"- cracked it, nearly slit her throat and cut her cheek and eye."

Batman looked at Nightingale who was coughing.

"We'll discuss this later. You all need medical attention."

Nightwing lifted up Nightingale. "You called me your little sister." She smiled weakly at him. He smiled. "You are." He said.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWW! HOW SWEET WAS THAT LAST PART, FOLKS! :D I UPDATED THREE TIMES TODAY! ALRIGHTTTTTTTTT!**


	14. On Ice

**China**

Night Stalker felt the crowbar moving before it made contact with his cheek. The metal caused the cheek to quickly bruise, and form a red welt.

_Ow! _He thought. But he stayed quiet. He couldn't let them see weakness.

After he had left into the cold snow, he made it across the border, but was soon followed and caught by Luther's guys in China once he had made it across. Without any weapons, he couldn't fend them off with just the knife Yuri had given him.

That had led to him being thrown into a sack and tossed into a truck, which took him to a holding place.

His ring, he didn't want to use. As much as he needed help right now, it seemed like a waste of time to bother her, he'd figure out a way. Plus, he didn't want her to get caught.

"Why are you here!?" demanded the crowbar dude in tinted English.

He stayed silent. He had been in the room, tied to a chair for almost three hours, being questioned. He had a black eye, a split lip, many cuts and bruises on his face, and he was sure a few bruised ribs. Red welts went up and down his arms. His mask was slit a little, which was not good.

"Who sent you?" he asked again. Again, Night Stalker said nothing. The crowbar was raised and slapped his face, the edge cutting into him a little, and forming a red mark across his face.

It had been going back and forth like this, again and again.

Night Stalker was breathing heavy, struggling to fill his lung with air with some messed up ribs. His head was down, and he didn't react. He just sat there.

Again, the crowbar went up, and he noticed it was dripping with his blood. But, it stopped as the door opened.

"I can handle it from here." said a crisp voice.

"Are you sure?" asked crowbar dude.

"Yes. Mercy is here if I need her." The voice said again, it was a male one. Crowbar stepped away, leaving the room. The man pulled up a chair, but a lady with blonde-ish hair and a dress suit stood next to her.

"Night Stalker." He said, as though he was a teacher scolding a student.

He didn't move.

"I'm Luther, Lex Luther." He said.

"I would like to know why you've come to my base." He asked him.

Night Stalker didn't move, he didn't talk. Pain swamped him, but he held still.

"I know you're in pain, but I need you to talk to me."

Despite the pain he was feeling, Night Stalker laughed. If it caught Luther off guard, he didn't show it.

"Like I would tell you." He said, panting a little.

Luther didn't miss a beat. "You would if I told you if you didn't talk, you'd get put on ice."

Panic rushed through him. Being put on ice! It was his number one fear. He couldn't talk. He couldn't tell him anything. But if he was put on ice, his mind could be hack, revealing Yuri as a spy. What could he do? Save Yuri, Or himself?

"Fine." He muttered.

"You nearly killed my mentor. I'm here to kill you." He lied.

Luther laughed. "Right, if you were looking for me, you'd look at my head office, not Tibet. Tell me why, the truth."

Night Stalker thought for a moment. "I thought you were the one pairing up with a new villain. I checked it out."

Luther studied him, than leaned back in the steel chair, crossing his arms. "You're not going to talk are you?"

Night Stalker said nothing.

Luther got up, and started to walk away. "We have ways of finding out the truth, Night Stalker. Mercy, get a pod ready."

And he walked out. Mercy faced him, and pulled a needle out of her pocket. She grabbed his arm, and injected the clear substance into him.

He felt his head go dizzy at once. He was going to black out at this rate! Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

_Think! GET OUT OF HERE! SAVE YURI!_

His brain screamed to him. He had to save Yuri, but he just felt so weak. He just wanted to black out, but he couldn't. He focused his sight on the wall. The room was starting to spin. He felt his body go limp, but he didn't black out yet.

He…

He just…

A pod was wheeled over by Crowbar Dude and he opened it. He could feel the cold.

He was scared, not for himself, but for Yuri. He knew once he was on ice, it was all over. She was done for. She was gone.

He blamed himself for being so weak. Someone untied his arms and legs, and he fell forwards, and was caught. He was picked up and dragged a few feet.

It was his fault. Yuri was going to be dead, and it was all his fault.

He couldn't do anything. He was useless.

Nothing could stop the door closing, trapping him inside of the cold, and sealing his fate.

He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he felt himself slipping away. He couldn't do shit.

If he called Yuri, she'd die, or get put on ice as well, but if he didn't call her, she'd still be discovered. The League?

No. They'd never find him in time. He had no choice. As the world blackened, he felt his thumb moving towards his pointer finger, where the cat's eye ring was.

He had to do this, before Yuri was gone forever. He pressed the ring, and felt himself go away, as he was surrounded by darkness.


	15. Black Cat Yuri

**China**

Five minutes and 3 seconds later, Yuri was there, and ready to kill.

She ran to the room, where Luther, Mercy, and Yao were. She bust open the door, a look that could kill on her face.

"Yuri?" asked Luther. Yuri didn't respond, she walked up to Luther, and punched him. Blood poured out of his nose and he fell to the ground. Mercy bent down to help him, but he waved Mercy at Yuri.

Yuri disarmed Yao with ease, and whacked him over the head with his crowbar, sending him to the floor. Yuri wheeled around, just as Mercy tackled her.

Yuri pulled a knife out of her boot, and stabbed her in the back. Blood gushed from her, and Yuri pushed her off of her. She held the knife up to Luther.

"Yuri, now, now…"

"Shut up!" she yelled, and smashed him against the wall, sending him crumpling to the floor.

She ran to the pod, and opened it. Night Stalker fell out of it, into her arms. She hugged him tightly and felt tears prickling into her eyes. He felt so cold, and he looked bad.

She put him on the floor gently, then picked up Luther and threw him in the pod, along with Mercy and Yao.

She shut the door and, with a second thought, pushed it over to side, hoping the crash landing would kill them.

She turned her attention to Night Stalker. She felt his pulse. It was steady, but weak. She lifted him up carefully and put his arm around her shoulder. He was heavy, but she dealt with it. She was ready to go home.

She reached into her pocket and pulled a cube out.

"Watch Tower." She said. Instantly, both she and Night Stalker were transported to The Watch Tower.

**The Watch Tower**

**July 17****th**

**1:01 p.m.**

"We still can't find her location." said Batman. "Both her and Bex must be underground." He said.

The lights flickered again, and the screen pooped up again. This time, it wasn't Slade,

It was Keri.

She looked really messed up, but she seemed alert and awake.

"Hiya." She said.

"KERI!?" yelled the rest of the League.

"Yes?" she asked, cracking a smile.

"I hacked the last call. No big, hope you don't mind?" she asked them, her voice light.

"Okay, to the point, I'm okay." She looked behind the camera.

"For the most part." She muttered.

"Where are you?" asked Green Arrow.

"I dunno. Someplace underground. They threw me in a sack and put me in a truck, and stuff. I can find a way out!" she said.

"But-." Started Black Canary.

"I'm _fine. _This kinda stuff happens _all_ the time." She grinned at them.

"Everyone wants the person who can see the future! I can just-." She stopped. Her relaxed act was down now. She looked, _scared_. Her eyes were scared. She shrunk down a little in fear, but her voice remained light.

"Gotta go- bye!" she said quickly and shut down the call. The lights flickered again.

"She's lying." said Green Arrow.

"Green-," tried Superman

"I'm going to find her." He said bitterly and walked out.

The Zeta tube suddenly went on.

"Over Ride Code 220514, ACCESS GRANTED." said the female voice over.

The League faced the Zeta, and a girl walked out, dragging a limp boy next to her.

"Yuri?" asked Batman. The rest of the League turned to Batman.

She had long, coal black hair that was dried with blood, her eyes were filled with worry.

"Yeah. Yeah, it me." She replied.

"A little help?" she asked, motioning to the boy.

"Yuri, what happened?" asked Batman.

"He was on ice."

Black Canary's eyes widened but she rushed over to help.

Yuri sighed and fell on her knees, relived.

'No matter how many times I do that, I never feel good after." She sighed.

Batman helped Yuri up to a chair. She slumped down. The whole League stared at her.

"It was Luther. He was caught, drugged, and put on ice. He called be before he was put on, I came in. Pretty sure Yao's in a coma, Mercy dead and Luther's nose is shattered. I shoved them into a pod before I left."

The League looked from Yuri to Batman, then back to Yuri.

"Who are you?" asked Black Canary.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Yuri Ba." She said. She glanced at Batman. "Or Black Cat." She said.

'But Black Cat died." said Martian Manhunter .

"It's a name. Like how many Robin's there has been." She said, waving it off. She glanced at the boy.

"Um, I think he's gonna hurl." She said.

**Okay, so this is where Yuri and Night Stalker join the Team! Thanks to the creators! Things will be moving a little more slow, because I'm going to start going into more detail with the stories. I'm breaking it up. It Bex, Bolter, Keri, and Cameron on one side then Amelia, Emily, Taylor, and Jordyn on the other, with Night Stalker and Yuri bouncing from both! Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Lost

**Sahara Desert **

**November 20****th**

**10:03 a.m.**

Amelia Eloise Snjór woke up in a ditch.

Her head was killing her, and it was extremely hot outside. She gasped and opened her eyes.

_Where was she?_

She tried to sit up, but her joints ached in protest, as though she had been there for several days, where ever "there" was. She blinked Once. Twice. Thrice.

She knew where ever she was, it wasn't a good thing for her. Heat and her didn't mix. She slowly sat up in the ditch. She was covered with dirt. She coughed up some dirt, before leaning down on one of the ditches walls, and sighing with effort.

_Think, Amelia!_

She tried hard to think.

"School, Home, Mom, Team, League." She muttered.

Team! She was with the team in the cave, and then…

What? She couldn't recall anything after that. What day was she with the team? It was… sometime in the summer?

July! It was July, 20th.

What was the date now? She looked up at the sky. It was still hot, like it was summer, but her internal clock said it was late November.

Oh my god. She had lost four months.


	17. Unmasked

**Niagara Falls **

**Nov 20****th**

**10:06 a.m.**

André O'Reilly was trapped. He had barely risen from a painful slumber when he noticed he was in some deep shit. Whatever he had done, it was something stupid, or he was just plain unlucky.

He's guessing both.

When he woke up, he was behind a HUGE ASS waterfall, tied-

Okay, hang on, more like _shackled _to a boulder. It was a heavy, metal chain strapped around his right ankle. It was cold, windy, and wet. Not a good place for him to be, with his type of power.

His head hurt more than the time he had asked Bex to be his sparring partner. (HUGE MISTAKE!)

He felt really weak. To him, the cold and wet was like kryptonite to Superman, but hey, at least his weakness wasn't a rock, right?

He tried to recall what had happened. They were at the cave, having a… party? It was something like that. A… he closed his eyes. Why was it so hard? He couldn't think right, it must be the falls.

But how did he get here? He tried hard to draw it from his mind. But it was blank. A whole part of his life, just…

Gone.

**Château de Vincennes**

**November 20****th**

**10:09 a.m.**

_The Château de Vincennes is an imposing 13th century fortress which has stood at the heart of French history since its construction. Over the years this Paris sight has served as a prison, a fortress, and the site of numerous royal births, marriages, and executions._

"Great! Now I'm 0.0005% smarter!" muttered Emily Sakai as she read the sign. After waking up in the top restricted room of the "Château de Vincennes" she had rolled around a little, trying to leave, but only being able to bump into tables with old displays, including the one that almost landed on her face a second ago.

She growled in frustration. There was nothing she hated more than being contained. Her hands were tied behind her back with rope, and bound tightly, as were her ankles and calfs.

"Dammit!" she cursed. After rolling around for a good 20 minutes Emily gave up, panting. Where the fuck was Alastor when she needed him?!

Her mind was blank. That's what scared her the most. She was blank for about four months, and tied up, one of her only weaknesses. It was like someone reached into her mind and took her memories, and her weakness.

Oh shit! She was 16 now! The thought hit her in a wave, causing her stomach to turn. Her birthday had come and gone without her knowledge .

Wait… a party? Was it for her birthday? She wondered. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. This was going to take a while.

**Underground**

Jordyn Moroni was tied to a pole. No joke. She was fucking tied to a metal pole.

She groaned a little. Her head was killing her! She raised her head weakly. It was really hot in the room. She was on a metal platform, with, lava around her?! (or was it magma? They _were _underground)

"Oh, my little bird awakens." said a voice. Jordyn couldn't think right. Her head was foggy, her vision messed up. What happened? A thought struck her, she wasn't in uniform.

What was going on?

"She looks confused." teased the voice. A figure stepped into the light.

It was Slade.

"i-." she tried, but stopped. She was gaged with a cloth. She gasped a little in pain, breathing in.

"Don't stress yourself, little bird. You _were _the one to fight me head on." He chuckled at the thought.

She breathed heavily. This bastard! What did he want with her anyways?

"I suppose you're wondering why I have you here."

She glared at him.

"Little bird, you have to understand, I'm not a bad guy." He said.

_What now?_

"It's just a little matter of revenge." He said. "I needed your friend so I could find you at a weak spot." He said,

_Uh, what!?_

He stood in front of her and took off his mask, so she could see his face.

Her eyes widened in shock, and her heart started to thump WAY faster than it should.

_HOLY CRAP!_

She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

The first Slade had died in that lava, then there was a robot Slade, and now…

This.

She wanted to scream under her gag, but she was utterly speechless. The man behind the mask was…

**DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN CLIFF HANGER! (I'm so bad, aren't i?!)**


	18. Unmasked Part 2

**Underground**

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

Jordyn realized the situation she was in and started to _freak_.

She started to strain against the ropes that expertly tied her to the metal pole. She twisted her body painfully. Anything, ANYTHING to escape the ropes, and get away from him.

Slade, the new one, was none other than,

**Jason Todd.**

"You looked scared." He commented. She still struggled, and, faster than Flash, he a pulled a knife out a pointed it at her, inches away from her neck. She froze

"You should be." He put the knife away.

"It was all his fault. You'd be some much better without Batman." He said the name, his voice dripping venom.

"You ever hear of Black Bat?"

It threw her off.

She shook her head.

"It was his fault. She was born and raised to be a killer, and he tried to get her on the "good" side. Too bad he didn't notice she possessed a death wish due to guilt over killing. It resulted in nightmares and self-destructive behavior. She hurt herself. A year ago she finally killed herself. She was never inducted into the League, or anything else. She was forced to work the sidelines, and no one noticed her. Batman hasn't said a word about her death to _anyone_!"

She stared at him in utter shock.

"You really want that to happen to you? We're a lot alike, Jordyn. You don't have to be on their side. Come to mine."

_ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY YOU DIPSHIT?! _She screamed in her mind.

She shook her head, fire in her eyes. No way was she doing _shit _with him.

"I expected as much." He said, not caring all that much.

"No matter, either way, you're good bait to lure Batman here. After all, he hasn't seen you in four months."

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

_Whaaaaaaat?_

"Four months is a long time. You and your teammates have been under my power for four months. Tapped in a comatose state until I snapped my fingers."

He grinned wickedly at her. "It's the perfect revenge for Cassandra."

She snapped back into reality, and started the press against the ropes again, when she was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea.

"Don't forget, you and I went head on." He said, then put his mask back on, turned away, and left Jordyn in the room alone.

She noticed how heavy her head felt. She was sweating and her ribs were hurting bad. Everything just, hurt.

A few minutes later, another person walked it. But it wasn't Todd.

It was Bex.

**It's shorter then I planned, but I didn't want you guys hanging for long! Yes, it IS Jason Todd, one of the Robins. He's not in the show, but I put him in anyways, along with Cassandra Cain, aka Black Bat or Batgirl, Kasumi, The Nothing. She's been all three. Kasumi I believe ,is in the Batman cartoon that's replacing Young Justice (I'm on the bases, but I haven't looked in a bit)**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	19. Waking Up

**Unknown**

"Bex!" said Jordyn.

Bex looked around.

"Jordyn, times up. See you on the other side."

Bex pulled a black detonator out of her pocket, and flipped the top, and clicked the button.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Watch Tower**

Jordyn gasped and opened hers, sitting upright quickly, banging her head into somebody standing next to her.

"Gah!" she yelled, holding her hand up to her head. She bilnked.

"Sorry!" said a voice. It was a girl in all black.

"Yuri!" she groaned, slapping a hand up to her head.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Brandon laughed and put his hands on Yuri's shoulders.

"You've finally awakened!" he said in a dramatic voice. Yuri laughed and kissed him.

"Ha-ha." muttered Jordyn. Bex looked up. "Hey! I'M WORKING HERE!" she snapped, motioning to the computers.

"Right. Working, got it." Said Jordyn. Bex could be a little snippy when she was working, but she was still a good friend, one she's had for years.

"How'd it go?" asked Keri sitting on the chair Jordyn was on.

"Fair. Bex blew me up." She laughed. Keri groaned. "Aw, that's way better then falling into tar!"

Bex looked up and pushed her black glasses up. "I _said_ I was sorry! But it was Andre's turn!"

Keri looked down. "Anything for her boyfriend." She muttered to Jordyn, who laughed.

"Oh, who wrote the story?" asked Jordyn. Carrie raised her hand. "Me, guilty of all charges."

"That was pretty damn awesome." She praised.

"I would hope so!" said Cameron, comically leaning on his sister.

Carrie pushed Cameron off of her. "Shut it." She warned. Emily and Amelia walked in the room, holding a bunch of slushies.

"Whoo! PARTYYYYYYYY!" yelled Keri, hoping of the chair and stealing a blue one.

"That was mine." complained Andre, walking in behind the two girls.

"All you did was drove." said Amelia, handing him a red one.

"So that entitles me to first pick."

"Too bad, I called dibs." Said Keri, now back on the chair, sipping the bright blue slushie.

"Darn! I gotta respect dibs." He said in defeat, before walking up to Bex. "Hey Bex." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Boyfriend…" said Keri lowly in a sing-song voice.

Jordyn laughed again. It was a great idea to ask the League to borrow the visual machine, which Bex kept in order.

Taylor swung herself one the chair. "Can I go now?" she asked, and Jordyn moved out of the way for Taylor.

She had loved the story, but now she was glad to be back in the real world, with her friends.

**AND THE STORY IS OVER! I'd like to thank everyone who submit Oc's which include,**

**Keri Weiss- (Creator not on site)**

**Taylor Vera- ShadowlightStarlight**

**Jordyn Moroni -ASacfan101**

**Brandon Lee (Night Stalker)- XxBatgirl-RobinxX**

**Cameron Spear- Mr. Wartburg**

**Yuri Ba- ppgzmlpfimlover**

**Andre O'Reilly- Lightning Assassin Phoenix**

**Bex Baxter- (Creator not on site. My friend bugged the crap out of me)**

**Emily Sakai- WoWMotherFan45**

**Amelia Snjór- POMForever**

**Carrie Spear- Me**

**I'm going to have another SYOC out, so be on the look out!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all are awesome. I'd like to thank you for flying Air rlb190.**

**Peace and Mist, rlb190**


	20. New SYOC!

**HELLLO!**

**Rlb190 here! **

**(Like you didn't know that!)**

**So, I have my new SYOC out, called, "The Game Master", so be sure to check it out! Please, Please, Please NO REPEATS OF OC'S!**

**I do not wish to see Taylor in my new story. (I'm looking at you, ShadowlightStarlight!)**

**Or anyone else! So be sure to spread the word around, cause I'm accepting 24 oc's! and at the rate I'm going, it's gonna take a LOOOONG time to fill…**

**Thanks! See ya!**

**Rlb190**


End file.
